7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Saturday
Summary Mary decides to uninvite her family to her basketball game and the family tries to find another way to spend their Saturday. Eric tries to get a teen drug addict back to rehab. Lucy loses track of Simon and Ruthie while entertaining a popular girl, Ashley star Mila Kunis. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of recurring star Christopher Michael (Sgt. Michaels). *The picture of the outside of the Camden kids' high school is a lot different than from later episodes when the kids are at school. *In this episode, it is said that Mary is the only freshman on the varsity team. Corey Conway is on the team and is mean to Mary because she is a younger freshman. Yet in the episode "With Honors", Corey is a senior along with Mary, so Corey should have graduated already, but the show obviously aged Corey slower so that she wouldn't graduate before Mary in order to fit her into the plot. *When Lucy goes outside to look for Simon and Ruthie, she doesn't close the front door. *During Mary's basketball game, the first time they show the scoreboard, the other team has 56 points, but when they show it again later, they only have 54. *The scoreboard at the end of the game shows period 2. *When Eric goes into Simon and Ruthie's room, you can see a crew member in the bottom left corner of the screen. *In this episode, Eric talks to Simon and Ruthie about drugs together, yet in the Season 2 episode, "Who Knew", Eric, Annie, and Simon all decide Ruthie is too young to hear about drugs. Quotes *'Simon': Dad just goofed up, that's all. *'Ruthie': Daddy doesn't goof up! ---- *'Matt': Mary's a team player. She has basketball to fit in. Simon already knows who he is, and Ruthie's.....five. *'Eric': You forgot Lucy. *'Matt': No I didn't. She's the one you need to worry about. *'Eric': Why's that? *'Matt': Well, because she always feels left out. ---- *'Eric': Hey, what punishment can I give Simon and Ruthie for wandering off the way they did? *'Matt': Hmm.....that's a tough one. Ruthie's so cute. *'Eric': Yeah. She reminds me so much of your mother. And Simon's so funny, it's hard to be mad at funny. *'Matt': You know, maybe you could not let them out of the house for a week. *'Annie': Nice try....not unless one of you wants to be locked up with them. ---- *'Ruthie' Simon: I want to go to the confession stand. *'Simon': It's not confession, it's concession. It's too expensive anyway. *'Ruthie': But I've got money from the tooth fairy. *'Simon': Oh. Well, then, will you buy me snacks too? *'Ruthie': Sorry. You have to lose your own teeth! ---- *'Lucy' Ashley: I've got some good news and bad news. *'Ashley': I'm Ashley...I don't get bad news. ---- *'Ruthie': You forgot our punishment, Daddy. *'Simon' (to himself) Unbelievable. ---- *'Eric': What do you think your punishment should be? *'Simon': Well....I think we shouldn't be allowed out of our rooms all day tomorrow. Not even for church. *'Eric': Nice try. ---- *'Eric' Simon and Ruthie: Wandering away from the house is very, very dangerous. You two were very lucky that you found Sergeant Michaels. *'Simon': It wasn't luck, Dad. I flagged the guy down! ---- Category:Episodes